


Merry Christmas

by Lopithecus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Episode: s02e23 Comfort and Joy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark spends Christmas with his parents and J'onn while Bruce wanted to spend Christmas alone up on the Watchtower. That doesn't mean Clark can't give Bruce a little call to wish him a Merry Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Justice League cartoon episode: _Comfort and Joy_

Clark enters his bedroom and closes the door behind him. He then goes and sits on his bed, facing the window so he can look out of it. He’s at his parents’ house, visiting for Christmas. He ended up inviting J’onn along since he had nowhere else to go and no one to celebrate the holidays with. So Clark decided to be nice and bring him along. Besides, he wants J’onn to know that the team cares for him. They both arrived on Christmas Eve and his parents accepted him into the celebration happily just like Clark knew they would. When they awoke on Christmas Day, they heard J’onn singing a Martian song in Kara’s bedroom. It was beautiful and he and his parents stood outside the door for awhile listening until J’onn finished. They then all went about their business.

Kara and Barbra are off skiing so it ended up being just the four of them for the day. They ate breakfast together, did chores around the farm, and overall had a fun time hanging out. J’onn even seemed to be having a great time too which pleased Clark. It then came time to open their presents. Clark’s parents enjoyed the gifts that he got them even if they did complain about the price of the objects. Somehow his mom was also able to put together a gift for J’onn. Clark is still wondering how she managed that. He thanked his parents for the gifts that they got him and then excused himself from the group, leaving his parents alone with J’onn. He’s sure J’onn won’t like being alone with them but there’s one last thing Clark has to do.

That’s how he finds himself locked in his bedroom, sitting on his bed, and looking out the window. He presses the com-link in his ear and it connects to the Watchtower. “Superman to Batman.”

“What is it Superman?” The reply is immediate, as if Bruce had been expecting him to call, and Clark wonders how long he’s been waiting for it.

“I just figured I’d check in,” Clark says in order to ease the conversation in.

There’s a pause and then, “Everything is fine here.”

“Good.” Clark then pauses as well, builds up the courage, and continues. “So how come you wanted monitor duty so bad that you practically begged for it?”

Bruce huffs. “Someone has to do it.”

“Yeah but don’t you want to spend Christmas with Alfred and the boys? I mean, I already know Barbra is with Kara so...” he trails off.

Another pause in the conversation. “Alfred went back to England this Christmas to spend it with his family. Dick and Tim are with Kara and Barbra.”

“So you’re alone. You know, you could have come to the farm with me and J’onn,” Clark tells him.

Bruce huffs again. “Noted.”

“It would have been fun,” Clark continues as if Bruce didn’t say anything. “My parents would have loved to have had you here. J’onn’s even having fun too.” Bruce doesn’t say anything. “It would beat spending the holidays alone.”

“I don’t mind,” Bruce says.

“You don’t?” Clark doesn’t believe him for a second. He knows the man is hurt and sad that his father figure and adopted sons didn’t want to spend Christmas with him but Bruce would never admit that in a million years. “I would have liked you to come.”

“You’re not going to get all lovey dovey on me are you?” Bruce asks with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Clark chuckles. “No, don’t worry Bruce; your pride is safe... for now.”

He knows Bruce rolled his eyes at him but he also knows he just put a smile on that face and that is what counts the most. “You’re impossible, Kent.”

“So are you sweetheart.” Clark smirks at Bruce’s groan.

“Don’t call me that,” Bruce complains.

Clark’s smile gets wider. “You never let me call you by any pet names. The least you can do is allow it on Christmas.”

“Impossible,” Bruce says again, this time under his breath.

Clark laughs whole heartily, tipping his head back. When he calms he says, “You know, I really wouldn’t have minded you coming even if it had to be in the pretense of friends or even just teammates.”

“I know Clark,” Bruce doesn’t say anything more but Clark understands the hidden message. Not only did someone really have to keep monitor duty, but Bruce isn’t sure if he himself is okay with facing Clark’s parents with that kind of pretense, with that kind of lie. “Maybe next year Clark.”

Clark grins fondly at the hopeful promise of next year. “Maybe next year.” Silence falls upon them, faint clicking noise from the keyboard Bruce is typing on in the background. They enjoy each other’s company through the com-link for awhile; Bruce working on whatever it is he is typing and Clark looking out the window at all the white snow. “I better get going Bruce,” Clark says after awhile. Bruce hums in response, indicating he heard. “I’ll see you later. I still have to give you your Christmas present.”

“I still have to give you yours as well,” Bruce says.

“I love you.” Bruce doesn’t say it back, never does, but Clark knows Bruce loves him and he doesn’t need a verbal confirmation to make it so. “Merry Christmas, Bruce.”

He hears the affectionate smile in Bruce’s words. “Merry Christmas, Clark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and to those that don't, then Happy Holidays. If you don't celebrate any holidays then Happy Day! ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little story. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
